Vivo per lei
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Ci fosse un'altra vita la vivo (Se houvesse uma outra vida, eu a viveria) La vivo per lei (Viveria por ela)


**Vivo per lei (Vivo por ela)**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

**Vivo per lei da quando sai**

(Vivo por ela, tu sabes, desde)

**la prima volta l'ho incontrata**

(A primeira vez que a encontrei)

**non mi ricordo come ma**

(Não me lembro como, mas)

**mi è entrata dentro e c'è restata**

(Ela entrou em mim e permaneceu aqui)

Snape vivia amargurado desde novo. Perdeu o amor da sua vida para outro homem. Foi traído e humilhado. A partir desse momento a sua vida perdeu cor, ele já não vivia, contentava-se em sobreviver e em fazer os outros sofrer. Dava-lhe prazer maltratar os seus olhos, ver dor e sofrimento nos olhos dele. Podia ser que assim compreendem-se que a vida não é um mar de rosas e que todas as pessoas vão acabar por nos trair. Não devemos confiar em ninguém. Não existem boas pessoas. As aulas de poções eram mais um tempo de tortura do que um tempo de aula e ensinamento. Snape passava a a aula a tirar pontos à classe e a fazer comentários ofensivos. Nenhum aluno escapava. Se não era naquele aula, seria não próxima. Mas num ano houve uma excepção. O seu comportamento para com os alunos era como sempre foi, excepto para uma aluna. Desde que a conhecera que nunca fez um comentário desagradável ou lhe retirou pontos. Como é que ele se ia atrever a apagar a luz que finalmente iluminava a sua vida. Ele não se lembrava bem da primeira vez que a conheceu, nem se falou logo com ela. Mas lembra-se que ficou rendido. Que o seu coração acendeu-o e ele sentiu calor.

**Vivo per lei perché mi fa**

(Vivo por ela porque faz)

**vibrare forte l'anima**

(Vibrar forte a minha alma)

**vivo per lei e non è un peso**

(Vivo por ela e não é um peso)

**Vivo per lei anch'io lo sai**

(Vivo por ela também, tu sabes)

**e tu non esserne geloso**

(E não tenhas ciúmes)

**lei è di tutti quelli che**

(Ela é de todos aqueles que)

**hanno un bisogno sempre acceso**

(Têm uma necessidade sempre acesa)

**come uno stereo in camera**

(Como un stereo na câmara)

**di chi è da solo e adesso sa**

(Para quem é sozinho e agora sabe)

**che è anche per lui, per questo**

(Que ela é também para ele, por isso)

**io vivo per lei**

(Eu vivo por ela)

Snape sentia algo muito especial por ela. Ela era uma rapariga extraordinária. Sempre pronta a ajudar os outros. Sempre com um conselho ou uma palavra amiga. Ajudava toda a gente, sem excepção. Com o tempo ele foi-se aproximando dela e ela dele. Construíram uma amizade sincera.

**È una musa che ci invita**

(É uma musa que nos convida)

**a sfiorarla con le dita**

(A tocá-la com os dedos)

**atraverso un pianoforte**

(Num piano)

**la morte è lontana**

(A morte fica muito longe)

**io vivo per lei**

(E eu vivo por ela)

**Vivo per lei che spesso sa**

(Vivo por ela que muitas vezes sabe)

**essere dolce e sensuale**

(Ser doce e sensual)

**a volte picchia in testa una**

(Algumas vezes te aturde, mas)

**è un pugno che non fa mai male**

(É um golpe que nunca magoa)

Com o passar do tempo o sentimento foi crescendo e modificou-se. A amizade tinha-se transformado numa paixão ardente. Quando faziam amor, parecia que nada de mal podia acontecer. Como se todo o mal do mundo acabasse. Ele adorava quando ela ficava chateada e lhe respondia num tom severo. Poucos segundos depois corria para os seus braços e beijava-o com amor.

**Vivo per lei lo so mi fa**

(Vivo por ela, eu sei que me faz)

**girare di città in città**

(Viajar de cidade em cidade)

**soffrire un po' ma almeno io vivo**

(E sofrer um pouco, mas pelo menos eu vivo)

**Vivo per lei nient'altro ho**

(Vivo por ela, nada mais eu tenho)

**e quanti altri incontrerò**

(E quantos outros encontrarei)

**che come me hanno scritto in viso**

(Que, como eu, tem escrito no rosto

**io vivo per lei**

(Eu vivo por ela)

**Io vivo per lei**

(Eu vivo por ela)

Enquanto dava uma das suas aulas, feliz com o amor que tinha construído com Alexis, recebeu a noticia que ela tinha sido gravemente ferida. Ele correu para a enfermaria e quando lá chegou a Madame Pomfrey informou-a que ela não tinha aguentado. Severus pregou um murro na parede e chorou compulsivamente.

-Onde é que ela está? Eu preciso vê-la! –gritava ele.

Dumbledore apareceu e abraçou-o, tentando acalmá-lo.

-Lamento muito, Severus.

-Não, não é verdade. Leva-me até ela Albus, por favor.

-Desculpa amigo.

Dois dias depois fez-se o funeral em Hogwarts. Snape chorava compulsivamente ao lado de Dumbledore. Ninguém sabia da sua relação com Alexis, por isso ninguém compreendia o estado em que ele se encontrava.

-Professor Dumbledore, poderá fazer um pequeno discurso, por favor? – pediu o padre.

-Sinto-me lisonjeado, mas creio que deverá ser o professor Snape a fazê-lo. – Snape olhou para ele.

Snape dirigiu-se ao palco e falou do coração.

**sopra un palco o contro ad un muro**

(Em cima de um palco ou de um muro)

**Vivo per lei al limite**

(Vivo por ela até ao limite)

**anche in un domani duro**

(Até mesmo num amanhã árduo)

**Vivo per lei al margine**

(Vivo por ela até à margem)

**Ogni giorno una conquista**

(Todo dia numa conquista)

**la protagonista sarà sempre lei**

(A protagonista será sempre ela)

- Obrigado professor Dumbledore. Creio que muitos de vocês se questionam porque estou neste estado ou porque sou eu a fazer este discurso. A verdade é que eu amava a Alexis. E sinto-me muito feliz por poder dizer que ela também me amava. Foi ela que trouxe luz à minha vida. Foi ela que me devolveu a felicidade. Ela fazia com que nenhum dia parecesse mau. Com ela todos os dias eram de alegria. Eu por ela fazia tudo porque tudo o que eu sou devo-lhe a ela. Cada dia que passava mais eu a amava. Vou ter muitas saudades. Eu amo-a muito e a protagonista da minha vida será sempre ela.

Snape voltou para perto de Dumbledore e este disse-lhe:

-Perdoa-me.

-O quê?

-Quando o momento chegar, lembra-te das minhas palavras. – Dumbledore colocou uma rosa branca no caixão de Alexis e voltou para o castelo.

**Vivo per lei perché oramai**

(Vivo por ela porque agora)

**io non ho altra via d'uscita**

(Eu não tenho outra saída)

**perché la musica lo**

**sai**

(Porque, tu sabes, a música)

**da vero non l'ho mai tradita**

(É algo que verdadeiramente nunca trai)

**Vivo per lei perché mi da**

(Vivo por ela porque me dá)

**pausa e note in liberta**

(Pausas e notas com liberdade)

No dia da batalha final, Voldmort ordenou a Nagini que o matasse. Snape estava a morrer. O sangue saia do seu corpo gota a gota e não havia ninguém para o ajudar. A única coisa que o descansava era poder encontrar novamente Alexis. Com esse pensamento, Snape deixou de lutar, estava prestes a perder quando, com os olhos semi-cerrados, viu Alexis.

-Alexis…? Já morri?

-Não, meu amor. –Alexis correu para ele, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e lançou um feitiço para fechar todas as feridas de Snape. Quando todo o sangue voltou para o corpo de Snape, Alexis agarrou-lhe a cara e beijou-o.

-Eu consigo sentir-te. Não és apenas uma imagem da minha cabeça. Se eu não morri como é que isso é possível?

-Eu não morri, Severus.

-Porque fizeste isto? – lágrimas corriam a face de Snape.

-Eu explico-te tudo, mas agora tenho que te tirar daqui. Não estamos seguros.

-Não, eu não vou a lado nenhum contigo. Eu não confio em ti. Tu nunca me amas-te.

Aquelas palavras atingiram Alexis com uma lança em cheio no peito. Ela agarrou-lhe a cara e olhou-o nos olhos.

-Não te atrevas a dizer isso. Eu amo-te, amo-te mais que tudo no mundo. Eu prometo que te explico tudo quando estivermos a salvo. Tu sabes que podes confiar em mim. Ouve o teu coração e não a tua cabeça. – ela beijou-o novamente.

-Está bem.

Alexis agarrou-se a Snape e aparatou na sua casa, no mundo Muggle. Os seus pais tinham viajado em negócios. Ela levou-o para o seu quarto e tirou-lhe as roupas ensanguentadas. Colocou-se curativos em todos os cortes e vestiu-lhe um pijama de flanela. Depois deitou-o na cama e deitou-se ao seu lado. Deitou-se de lado de modo a ficarem frente a frente e ele fez o mesmo.

-O Voldmort apanhou-me quando eu vinha de uma de Herbologia e disse que se eu não me afastasse de ti, o seu fiel servo, que ele te matava. Que não queria um servo que tivesse amor no coração. E que não admitia que ele fosse fiel a outra pessoa a não ser apenas a ele. Eu não podia deixar que te matassem.

-Porque não falaste comigo?

-Porque se eu te pedisse para te afastares de mim tu nunca o farias e correrias grande perigo.

-Eu nunca te deixaria.

-Eu sei, por isso é que eu tive que fazer tudo isto.

-Mas como é que fizeste isto tudo sozinha.

-Eu não o fiz sozinha, o Dumbledore ajudou-me. – Snape recordou-se das palavras de Dumbledore.

-Ele no dia do teu funeral pediu-me que o perdoasse.

-Ele não te queria magoar, mas ele sabia que era a única maneira de te manter seguro.

-Não me vais voltar a deixar, pois não?

-Esta noite o Harry mata o Voldmort e nos poderemos ficar juntos para sempre. Mas tens que me prometer que nunca mais duvides que eu te amo.

-No meu coração eu nunca duvidei, nem por um segundo. O que nos une é demasiado forte.

-Eu amo-te, Severus.

**Ci fosse un'altra vita la vivo**

(Se houvesse uma outra vida, eu a viveria)

**la vivo per lei**

(Viveria por ela)

-Eu também te amo, Alexis. E nada nos vais separar. Nem mesmo a morte.

FIM


End file.
